zukos new girl crush
by zutara crazy123
Summary: there is a new girl in town called monica who is katara and sokkas cousin and zuko instantly falls for her but will she fall for him or will somthing happen along the way
1. Chapter 1

**Zukos new kid crush**

Well this story is oc and I'm going to be using some orc names because I wanna change it up a little but don't worry most characters will still be in there but don't worry I am also a HUGE zutara shipper so you will be getting some zutaraness from me. Anyway this story is set in high school and most characters will be in there.

**Ages**

Zuko- 17

Monica - 16

Katara (Monica's cousin) - 15

Sokka (kataras brother and Monica's cousin) – 17

Toph- 14

Aang – 14

Suki – 16

There will be other characters but they won't be that important. Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 1 prologue

Normal pov

It was a normal day at school and katara and her friends were having lunch at the cafeteria.

"Man I seriously hate Mr Pakku he gave me a detention just for having a nap in class I never had" said toph

"Well maybe you shouldn't be sleeping in class" replied katara, the goody goody, and also tophs best friend

"What do you know, you're a teacher's pet" toph said. Katara obviously embarrassed, continued eating

"Seriously katara you really need to loosen up" said zuko trying to get katara to take risks. Katara just ignored them and remembered something important.

"Hey guys, I just remembered something, my cousin Monica is coming to the school, she's gonna

Start tomorrow, I think toph you met her right."

"Oh yeah I met her, you know what I can't believe she's related to you man at least someone in your family can take some chances!"

Everyone laugh even katara giggled a little.

"Yeah, anyway she is going to be in the same classes as zuko, suki and I cause shes a junior" said sokka.

"That's good because we haven't had a new kid in our year for long!" said zuko clearly happy that someone new is coming, and also wondering if she's hot.

"Yeah well anyway we better get to class" said katara, obviously scared that she might be late. They all said their goodbyes and went to class.

Monica's pov

Man seriously I can't believe I left the army just to attend some random high school. I knew I shouldn't have listened to sergeant smith. Just because I'm still young and can still make a living, I mean come on man being in the army is BEAST, it makes you realise everything you already had. But I didn't have much since my brother died when I was twelve, he got shot whilst in the army in Iraq during a terrorist attack, my mum is also dead, she died while giving birth to me so I never really had a mum. My dad used to abuse me for my mum's death before he got put in a mental institution so yeah I had a pretty tough life. Anyway im going to move in with my cousin Mat and I'm going to be attending the same high school as my cousins Katara and Sokka, so at least I will know some people. Anyway its 10:00pm I better go to sleep, don't wanna be late for the first day of school even though I couldn't care less.


	2. Chapter 2 the newcomer

**Well I hope you enjoyed the prologues don't worry there will be more action. Anyway on with the story….**

Chapter 2: the newcomer

Monica's pov

Today just had to start with a heart attack didn't it that alarm clock scared the shit out of me so I smashed it against the wall. It saw it coming anyway I better get ready for school… I can't believe I just said that… damn when did I started caring about school, anyway schools gonna get a surprise, a new emo in town. So yeah im an emo I wear dark colours, have a nose and belly button piercing, about 5 tattoos and a blue dip dye to my long, black wavy hair. Also im a professional fighter, quite famous and I can beat anyone in the ring my stage name is dark dragon. Anyway I had my shower and I slipped on some black skinny jeans, dark blue shoulder off top with a tiger on it and put on my black adidas converses, man I had to say I looked really emo. I went downstairs and saw that my cousin had fallen asleep while eating breakfast so I decided to have some fun, so I pulled back his chair and shouted FIRE FIRE and he just shot up with a piece of bread stuck to his face. HAHA he looked hilarious!

"Don't do that man you gave me a heart attack man" shouted mat while I kept laughing

"Haha well at least you didn't have to wake up to one" I said. He just looked at me confused. "I'll explain later I'm gonna be late for school" and so I ran out the door and hopped in my lovely white Audi r8.

Normal pov

The gang (katara, zuko, Sokka and them) were hanging around in the parking lot waiting for aang and toph until they saw a white Audi r8 speed into the parking lot and take a parking space.

"Who the hell do they think they are speeding into the parking lot like they own the place man Jesus I bet they have a fake driving licence seeing as how they drive" exclaimed Sokka obviously jealous that they had a nice car as toph and aang joined the group.

"Man who is that" said zuko trying to move his black shaggy hair out of his eyes so he could see properly.

Zuko pov

Damn who is that, they have some nice ride. He's stepping out his car… wait it's a she and a very sexy she, she is. Wow damn she's hot with those brown eyes, olive skin, black long wavy hair with blue ends that I just wanna run my hands through and damn those curves…. Wait what did katara say and why is she hugging her.

"Hey zuko, stop perving katara cousin" toph whispered to me with a smirk on her face.

Okay… WAIT WHAT, that sexy thing there is KATARAS COUSIN damn fuck shit and every other curse I know. Wait if that's kataras cousin it means that she will be in my class, damn she just dropped her earphones and I got a nice view or her but, I swear if she was my girlfriend I would squeeze that peachy thing now. Man I really need to get a grip before she finds out and before the guys notice that I'm perving the new girl but I mean how can you not perv her, shit man jets saw her over here probably to get a shot at Monica when she's free but I am not gonna let him get a shot at my girl. My girl seriously? I like the sound of the, she might not be my girl not but she will be.

Monica's pov

I stepped out of my car and put my earphones in my ear and put the music on shuffle and started listening to falling in reverse its over when it's over. SHIT what the heck was that… something just ran and bumper into me, wait its katara so I decided to hug her back.

"Oh my god Monica I swear I missed you so much" said katara still clinging onto me.

"Seriously kat you look like a lesbian" I said while I'm guessing kataras friends were laughing.

"Hey Monica let me introduce me to my friends, this is suki Sokka girlfriend" she said as she pointed to a girl with short hair, purple eyes with a green top on some blue skinny jeans and white converses.

"this is aang" she said as she pointed to a short kid with a bright orange hoodie it was so bright I swear I thought he was the sun, yellow shorts, blue trainers and a yellow beanie with a blue arrow running down it.

"I'm guessing you remember toph, right" she said as she pointed to a short girl with a dark green top on which said beast mode in white, white denim skinny jeans and had her hair in a bun (like on the show) with a brown hairband and lime coloured converses.

"Sup shrimp how ya doin" I said as I punched her arm.

"Hey I told you not to call me that and oww that hurt" (btw I forgot to mention toph is not blind in this story) she said as she rubbed her arm.

"and finally this is zuko" she said as she pointed to a really hot boy with a black hoodie on, dark blue skinny jeans, black converses, shaggy black hair that falls into his golden eyes and a scar that covered the right side of his face that went from his eye to his ear, but it didn't really bother me I actually found it really sexy you know. WHAT, I don't even know the guy properly.

"Hey" he said wow he has got some nice raspy voice

"Hey" I said back

"You're a junior right?" he said

I fake gasp and say "omg how do you know you stalker" and we both start laughing

I talked to him for about 10 minutes and found out we had a lot in common like music as we both like falling in reverse, linkin park, black veil brides and green day, until someone tapped my shoulder.

Jets pov

Damn that girl hugging katara is HOT… damn that ass. I'm gonna make her mine, I mean like I've gone out with every girl in this school except for toph she just freaks me out she's a bit too strong for her age. I kinda made out some of their conversation I believe that she is katara and Sokka cousin but I wasn't able to find out her name. The bells gonna go in about 15 minutes and the guys went to go to the school gym to practice, so I made my way over to katara and co and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

Normal pov

When Monica turned she was met with a handsome boy with brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, a black t-shirt that said like a boss, blue skinny jeans, dark red converses and a toothpick in his mouth.

"Hey im jet" he said as he gave her his hand obviously offering a handshake. "you're the new girl right?"

"excuse me but the new girl has a name and its Monica or do you want me to write it on your forehead so you don't forget" she said as she got a permanent marker out of her bag. Toph bursted into laughter and said "nice one Monica, im gonna have to remember that"

" well Monica I saw you from the distance and wanted to ask you if you wanted me to help you get to your classes" jet asked as he put on his most charming smile and tilted his head to the side, most girls would have fallen for him but Monica saw what kind of boy he was like. Zuko was on the verge of hitting jet in the face if Monica hadn't already spoken.

"No I'm fine, Sokka, zuko and suki are in my class and I'm sure they will help me right?" she said.

They all nodded their heads and said yes.

"But erm thank for your concern" she said and carried on talking to zuko.

"Ok bye cya around" said jet and with that he walked away obviously frustrated.

"You know normally girls would have fallen for that" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well that must mean I'm not like other girls" she said and put an even bigger smirk on her face, right after that the bell rang.

"Well we better get to class guys" katara said as she walked through the school doors.

"yeah Monica follow us were in the same class also we will be in most classes together so we will show you around." Said zuko quite eagerly as he wanted to be alone with Monica.

"Phew, that's good at least I will know some people in class" Monica said as she walked through the corridors with zuko. They then walked into a classroom with about 25 desks and all the people were there except zuko and Monica. Zuko told her to get her timetable from the teacher so that's what she did.

"Erm hey sir I'm the new girl and I need my timetable" she said as she looked at the teacher.

"First of all you call me Mr Pakku nothing more nothing less and I believe you are Monica sanders" he said as he glanced up at me.

"Yes unless there is another Monica sanders in this class" she said sarcastically as the whole class started to snicker.

"Here is you timetable and would you please sit next to haru" he said obviously pissed by her attitude.

"Errm YO WHOS HARU" Monica shouted as sir didn't actually tell her who haru is. A boy with long hair, a plain green top, baggy tracksuits and a hideous moustache stood up and said he was Haru.

"sorry sir you never actually told me who haru is and I don't have super powers that allow me to know who everyone is" she said as she sat down next to haru. And with that everyone started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 track team

**Well I hope you guys are liking this story so far but don't worry in later chapters there will be DEFINATE action. This chap is going to be short because I just wanted to show the athletic side of Monica but don't worry the ill make it up in the next chapter. Well on with the story...**

Chapter 3: track team

Monica pov

After first period was English… ughh I hate it I mean I can already speak the language so why do I have to learn it right, also it's a lot harder for me because I have dyslexia and whenever I look at words they all seem to jumble up and I can't make any sense of them but erm well that's life. Anyway now I have track team with a teacher called hakoda wait isn't that the name of kataras dad, well anyway at least one teacher will like me.

Zuko pov

Man I just finished English and I could tell Monica was struggling, I really wanted to walk over to her and help her out but sadly I couldn't. Anyway the teacher told us there would be an assessment next week and as she said that I glanced over at Monica and she looked really worried… I don't know why but maybe I'll get a chance to ask her in lunch.

Monica pov

I finally arrived at the track team which was in the school fields; there were about 15 girls already there. I already got changed in the girl's gym before coming here so I now have a turquoise sports bra on and black legging with white trainers. The stadium seats are filling up with students; wait there's katara, Sokka, toph, aang, suki and zuko. I waved hi to them and they all wished me good luck. I took my place and waited for the gunshot. 3….2….1 BANG. When I heard that bang I sprinted down the track and easily over took all my opponents. I wasn't even thinking about winning I just focused on the breeze flowing freely on my face and just having fun. I didn't even notice that I passed the finish line until katara and them jumped of their seats and ran and hugged me.

"OH MY GOD MONICA" shouted katara really shocked.

"What?" I said confused

"You just broke the school record by 7 seconds and you beat the fastest girl in the school ty-lee" zuko said

"Seriously?" I said

"HELL YEAH" shouted toph

"Well that's cool" I said

"That's fucking amazing that record couldn't be broken for 25 years" suki said

"Well I would say that but I don't swear" I said acting all sophisticated. Everyone started laughing and ty-lee came up to me and said congratulations and shook my hand.

Zuko pov

WOW, that girl can run. Shame oh my days she's taking over ty-lee, ty-lee is the fastest girl in our entire school and hasn't been beaten since she arrived when she was a sophomore. She just passed the finish line and scored a new school record. We all ran over to her and said congratulations and even ty-lee said congrats and shook her hand.


	4. Chapter 4 boring

**Also I kept forgetting to do a disclaimer so…**

**(Disclaimer I do not own avatar last air bender but I do own this story)**

**I hoped you liked the athletic side of Monica, this is chapter is just gonna be about the rest of the day in school. Don't worry the next chapter they are all going to toph house to hang out after school and are gonna play a little game…**

Chapter 4 boring…

Normal pov

The gang including Monica were all sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch and all decided to go to toph house after school to hang out.

"Toph aren't your parents gonna ground you if they found out you let us come to your house?" katara asked

"They aren't in town, my dad's on a business trip and my mum went with him" she said

"Wait, don't you have a butler, isn't he gonna tell your parents?" Sokka asked

"Wow toph a rich girl, never saw that coming" Monica said and they all laughed.

"Shut up, my butler's safe with me so he isn't going to tell them" she said

"Ha I knew it came with a flaw!" Monica said and toph kicked her under the table and Monica spit take all over Sokka. They all started laughing except Sokka

"EWWW DUUDEE SERIOUSLY" Sokka complained

"Well there's the shower you never had, your welcome" Monica said still laughing and the table burst out in to more laughter

Monica pov

Finally one more lesson and I'm FREEEE, I have art next with Sokka, zuko and suki well at least I won't be alone. Zuko said that the teacher might want to assess me but I think it would be ok since I'm pretty good at art, I just hope he doesn't make me paint him that memory would just haunt me forever. Anyway I made it to art and I see zuko, Sokka and suki sitting at the back so I move over to them.

"Sup" I said

"Nothing much, oh yeah and the teacher is probably gonna assess you to see what grade you are, but all you have to do is draw so it will be fine" suki said

"He isn't gonna make me draw him is he?" I said

Zuko laughed and said "no he's probably gonna make u draw some crap like I don't know a vase or something"

"Beats drawing him" I said and they all nodded

"Hello everybody, today we are going to explore the different techniques of artists, but first of all I believe we do have a new comer so Ms Sanders would you like to come to the front and introduce yourself" Mr Taylor my art teacher said

I sighed and walked to the front of the class and said " my names Monica I just came here and I'm a junior" I didn't want to say I was in the army or say anything about my family and I think Mr Taylor understood.

"ok Monica I want to assess your art skills so I'll give you a big piece of a3 paper and you can draw whatever you like as long its appropriate and up to good standards." He said and I nodded and sat down at the nearest empty table.

He gave me and a3 paper and I started drawing a huge dragon head, I only drew the head as I wanted to get in as much detail as possible and I couldn't be bothered to draw the rest of the body. (The link will be at the bottom of the page)

I finished my drawing about 5 minutes until the bell rang signalling that it was the end of school. The teacher came and assessed my work and said it was one of the best drawings he'd ever seen.

"Class listen up Ms Sander's he-

"Monica sir my name is Monica" I said

"Yes right, Monica here has finished her drawing and I would like to share it with the class" he said

He turned around the paper and everyone in the classroom gasped at my picture I mean I don't really know why because I have actually drawn better but hey. Across the classroom zuko, suki and Sokka looked at me wide eyed and I mouthed to them what and zuko mouthed back did you seriously draw that and I nodded my head.

"Well class I think Ms I mean Monica here needs a big round of applause and I will be show casing this outside my office." He said. And with that the bell went so we all left class.

"Monica did you actually draw that!" Sokka said

I was like "yeah, they just because I'm not good with words doesn't mean I can't draw, anyway we better hurry because katara is waiting for us," they all nodded their heads and walked quicker.

We saw toph leaning against a silver jaguar and so we all walked to her.

"Hey" I said

"hey, we need another car because not everyone can fit in kataras and sokkas or the people left behind will just have to walk it" toph said

"Oh don't worry I think I made a big enough entrance to the school for y'all to remember I have a car" I said

"Oh shame I'm riding with Monica" zuko said eagerly

"Me too" said toph

"Shotgun" said zuko

"Not fair!" said toph

"Well then you should have said shot gun first" zuko said and with that zuko got in the front seat of my Audi r8.

I started the car and one of my tracks started playing I forgot to mention I DJ and sing I used to be in famous rock band called fallen angels. Anyway the my track stereo hearts started playing **(disclaimer I do not own the song gym class heroes do I'll put the link at the bottom as well so you can listen to it)**

"Whoa Monica nice song what station is it on" zuko said

"Oh it's not on a station I DJ and this is one of my tracks" I said

"You DJ why didn't you tell us" toph said still sulking in the back

"Because it wasn't that important" I said

"Hell yeah it is" zuko said

"Well now you know"

"Anyway guys hold on tight because you're in for a ride" I said and put on my sun shades.

**This is the link to the dragon drawing**

** art/Detailed-Dragon-380110208**

**this is the link to stereo hearts gym class heroes **

** watch?v=WlaSmhHOjEo**


	5. Chapter 5 truth or dare?

**Well I hope you guys like the story so far. Anyway there will be some zukoxmonica in this chapter so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer I do not own avatar last air bender**

Chapter 5 truth or dare?

Normal pov

They arrived at toph house fifteen minutes later and entered through this big black gate to get to the house.

"Whoa" Monica said in clear amazement

"I know right" zuko said

"Anyway where should I park my car" she said

"You know what this car could be the finishing touch to this house" toph said

"Maybe, I have more nice cars at home so I'll think about it" she replied

"Seriously ok you can just park it in my garage over there" toph said pointing to the garage with a big white door.

Once they parked the car toph butler let them in.

"Whoa, I thought the outside was nice" Monica said as she walked around the living room taking a seat next to zuko on a big cream couch.

About five minutes later katara, Sokka, suki and aang arrived and they all sat down on the floor in toph bedroom with a bottle of beer in their hand.

"Ok so like this game is basically truth or dare with a little twist, if you don't do the dare or don't answer the truth you have to take a swing of this bad boy here" Monica said as she held up her bear and wiggled it.

"Awesome" toph said

"Errrmmm guys I don't think we should be drinking bear" aang said and katara agreed

"Well you won't need to drink the bear as long as you complete the dares on truth" Monica said aang and katara just sighed but they still looked really worried.

"So Sokka truth or dare" Monica said

"Truth" he said

"Ok…. Is it true that suki calls you sokky-wokky? Monica asked with a smirk on her face

"Yes" Sokka mumbled with his face down

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" she asked

"Yes" he said with a flush on his face and we all bursted out into laughter and looked at suki whose face was red.

"Ok! Moving on, toph truth or dare" Sokka said

"Truth" she said

"Okay… is it true that you have a crush on aang" he said he said with an even bigger smirk on his face.

"Yes" she mumbled

"Whaattt?" he asked

"YES GEEZ OK I LIKE AANG!" toph shouted clearly embarrassed

"Umm I kinda like you too" aang said shyly

"Whoo hahaha this is sure getting heated" Monica said laughing

"Shut up Monica, and seriously?" she asked

"Yeah I always kinda thought u were cute" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok so you wanna go to the movies on Saturday" she said

"Yeah sure" aang said cheerfully

"Aww they make such a cute couple" katara said

"Anyway, zuko truth or dare?" toph said with a smirk on her face knowing he was going to choose dare.

"Dare" he said

"Finally someone says dare" Monica said

"Ok I dare you to kiss one girl here right now" toph said with a really huge smirk on her face

Zuko pov

When toph told me I had to kiss a girl here I knew she knows that I like Monica. Anyway I got up and walked over to Monica, who was on her phone, and sat in-between her and katara.

Monica's pov

Toph dared zuko to kiss one of the girls here, and I was kinda hoping it was me. Anyway I got a text from my friend Aaliyah saying hi wuu2 I was about to reply saying hey just hanging out with my cousins and new friends when someone tilted my head up by my chin and kissed me.

Zuko pov

I tilted up Monica's chin and kissed her full on the lips. Wow she has such nice soft lips that taste like strawberry; I don't even think she has lip-gloss on. I could tell she was shocked at first as she froze but about four seconds into it she started to kiss me back and I tell you it was one hell of a kiss. Damn she's such a good kisser. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily obliged. Our tongues battled over dominance over each other's mouth, but she won because she put her arms around my neck and tugged on my hair which caused me to moan and for her to get her tongue into my mouth. No one has ever made me moan into a kiss before and no one has ever had their tongue explore my mouth but I tell u it felt damn good. About ten seconds later we separated as we both needed air but once I caught my breath I had to grip the rug we were on from stopping me to push down Monica and kiss her breathlessly.

Normal pov

When zuko and Monica stopped their kiss which lasted for about one minute the whole gang stared mouth agape at them.

"Anyway Monica truth or dare" zuko said

"Dare" she said as she checked her phone for any texts from her friend Aaliyah

"I dare you to kiss me again" zuko said

"Seriously, we just kissed for about one minute" she said

"Oh so the oh mighty Monica can drive full speed into a car park but can't even do a dare" he said sarcastically

"I never said I wouldn't do it" she replied and with that she smashed her lips against zuko in a heated, passionate kiss.

Monica pov

I never wanted the kiss to end, I felt fireworks go off inside of me and that has never happened before when ive kissed other guys anyway, he smells so nice like cinnamon and fire wood. And u just melted onto the kiss again.

Zuko pov

I never wanted the kiss to end, this kiss was even more heated than the first and I never thought it was possible. I swear I felt like a million sparks going off inside me. I saw stars behind my eyes. Our tongues battled again but this time she let me win. My tongue explored her mouth and she tasted really sweet and really nice, I could have eaten her all day.

Normal pov

"Yo zuko, Monica you can stop kissing now" katara said but they didn't seem to hear her

"Hey guys were serious, you can stop kissing" Sokka said but they still didn't listen.

"Just leave them, I'll take zuko place… so katara truth or dare"

"Truth" she said

"Ok do you still have feeling for jet?" toph asked

"Errrmmm uhhh ummm well kinda" she said shyly

"I knew it! Ha" suki said

"Shut up" she said

"Guys what should we do about them" aang asked as he pointed to Monica and Zuko

"Just leave em I think we all knew they had a crush on each other" toph said

They all nodded and said yes


	6. Chapter 6 so cute

**Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's because I have had a lot of school work these past weeks so I can graduate in year 8 so yeah. Also I wanted to give a big shout out to logan1300 I know I already said thank you in my other fanfic but logan1300 has been supporting me a lot in this one so THANK YOU LOGAN. Anyway on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar last air bender**

Chapter 6

Monica's pov

I woke up pressed up to something really warm. _**Ahhhh this is sooo warm I don't wanna wake up. **_I put my hands against it and felt… a body? I quickly snapped my eyes open and found myself staring at a naked chest. I heard deep chuckling and looked up and saw zuko smiling at me.

"Erm good morning" I said

"Yeah good morning" he replied

I was about to slip out of bed when I noticed I had no clothes on. _**What the hell happened last night. And where am i**_.

"You seriously don't remember anything about last night do you?" he asked me

"I don't think so but I can kinda make out why I'm like this right?" I said

"Ha-ha yeah, we were both kinda drunk more so me but I still remember so I don't know." He said while smiling

"Ok so what happened?" I asked looking at him.

"Basically…

_**Last night**_

"_**hey guys, quit truth or dare I got a new game" toph said with a devious smirk on her face.**_

"_**give us your best shot shrimp" Monica said**_

"_**First of all stop calling me that, and we can play a drinking game" she said**_

"_**I like how you think" Monica and zuko said at the same time they looked at eachother and started laughing**_

"_**Erm guys I don't think this is a good idea" katara said afraid everyone will get drunk.**_

"_**Yeah even though I like you toph I'm with katara on this one" aang said**_

"_**Oh come on guys, its not like anyone is going to catch us right" suki said**_

"_**Yeah, come on, katara I don't normally like seeing you drink but I think it's the best for you and aang" Sokka said.**_

"_**Well im pretty sure Monica and I are in right?" he said**_

"_**Sure thing firefly" Monica said. Everyone bursted out in laughter at zuko's new nickname.**_

"_**Firefly? Where the hell did that come from" zuko asked really confused.**_

"_**Like when I met you, you were all shy and that but when we kissed, god it was like you were on fire, therefore I call you firefly" she stated**_

"_**Well im glad you enjoyed it cause im sure I did" zuko said with a smug expression on his face**_

"_**I never said I liked it, don't get too confident" Monica said. "Anyway I think we're all in except aang and katara right?" everyone nodded and said yes.**_

"_**Ok so we all have three bottles of beer and the winner is the one who drinks it the fastest" toph stated**_

"_**Fine with me" Sokka said**_

"_**Easy" Monica stated**_

"_**Don't be too confident" zuko mocked**_

"_**ready… set… go!" toph said and everyone started chugging down their drink**_

_**Monica was the first one to finish her first drink and went onto her second one, zuko finished his first one seven seconds later and saw Monica was half way through her second drink, he quickly went onto his second drink and started gulping it down, toph was third to finish her first drink, Sokka fourth and suki fifth.**_

_**They were all on their second drink when Monica finished all her drinks.**_

"_**BAAM WHAT WHOS THE WINNER? I AM LOSERS! LIKE A BOSS" Monica shouted**_

_**They all finished off their drinks and just stared at Monica amazed**_

"_**Jesus Monica how do you drink so fast?" toph asked**_

"_**Well I learnt from the best" Monica stated**_

"_**Ok, anyway because that's over with lets share some stories" aang said cheerfully. Everyone just groaned.**_

"_**Oh come on guys it's not that bad "katara said**_

"_**Wait yeah, Monica you were in the army right" Sokka said**_

"_**Gee thanks Sokka for telling everyone" Monica said**_

"_**Wait hold up, you were in the army! Isn't it illegal for you to go into the army under the age of sixteen" zuko said clearly amazed**_

"_**It is illegal but I joined military school and couple months after that they agreed to let me join the military because I was the best out of the whole scout" Monica said.**_

"_**COOL, so you must have some stories to tell us right" aang said**_

"_**Well I do have SOME stories that do include some action… if you know what I mean" Monica said. Everyone bursted out in laughter except katara and aang.**_

"_**Monica, you're not a virgin" katara said clearly shocked at what her cousin said**_

"_**Of course not katara im sixteen not a low life" Monica said**_

"_**Wait how do we know you're not lying" toph said with an idea in her mind. Zuko got the message and played along.**_

"_**I don't know, what you want me to do" Monica said**_

"_**To prove you're not a virgin I dare you to have sex with me" zuko said**_

"_**Your either completely drunk or your just desperate but ok ill have sex with you" she replied. Everyone just stared at her waiting for her to do something.**_

"_**oh you mean now!" Monica said**_

"_**Yes!" everyone including zuko exclaimed**_

"_**But I normally have it at night, it's more fun" Monica sulked**_

"_**It's about eight o'clock and we're probably gonna be at it for hours so let's just go" zuko said impatiently.**_

"_**Ok" she said**_

"_**Guys there's a spare bedroom upstairs fourth door to your right, have fun!" she exclaimed**_

_**Zuko grabbed Monica's hand and ran up the stairs straight to the bedroom.**_

"_**Wow, you must be desperate" she said as they entered the room but was shut up by a pair of lips smashed against hers.**_

_**She responded by kissing back and moved her hands up to tangle in his silky, black, thick hair. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and they made out for about two minutes. They broke apart to get some and and zuko started attacking her neck in kisses and Monica wrapped her legs around his waist. He travelled back up to her lips and they passionately kissed as zuko walked while carrying Monica to the bed and jumped on it. Zuko landed on top of Monica still kissing. Monica began to take off his top so they broke apart and took off his top to reveal his muscular chest and six packs. Monica just stared at it in amazement.**_

"_**Like what you see" zuko said smugly**_

"_**Yup" Monica said and with that they started kissing again and Monica began to roam her hands around zuko's torso.**_

"_**Mhhhhmmm" zuko moaned into their kiss and Monica smirked against his lips.**_

_**Zuko began to lift up Monica's top to take it off and so they broke away and lifted her top over her head. She was now in her black lacy strapless bra.**_

"_**Whoa" zuko said really amazed at her body.**_

"_**Like what you see?" she mocked**_

"_**Hell yeah! You got a fucking tattoo, your so sexy" he exclaimed**_

_**Monica chuckled and they began to make out again. Monica began to unbutton his skinny jeans and pulled it down to his calf. Zuko kicked off his trousers and was now left in his Calvin Klein boxers. Monica wrapped her legs around zuko's and flipped them over so she was now on top. She then began attacking his neck and jaw in kisses and moved down to his chest. She started to kiss his chest and flicked her tongue across one of zuko's pink nipples. This caused zuko to moan in pleasure and so she kept flicking her tongue against it and used her other hand to tease the neglected one. She bit zuko's nipple softly and pulled it which caused a really loud moan to erupt from zuko. She moved onto the other nipple and repeated the process but used her other hand to tug at the line of zuko's hair that led to his 'private area.' Monica worked her way back up to zuko face and kissed him. Zuko took his chance and flipped them back over so he was on top. He began to unbutton her trousers and tore them away once the button was undone. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and used the other to trail down to her maidenhead. He began to softly rub it with his index finger. Monica broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly and tilted her head back on the pillow. Zuko quickly went to work and began kissing her neck again. He unhooked her bra and let her circular mounds free. He began to massage and knead them and pinched and flicked her nipples which caused Monica. He then placed the dark delicacy in his mouth and started biting, sucking and licking it. He used his other hand to tease the other one like what Monica did with him. He released the nipple from his mouth which caused a disappointed moan to escape from Monica's mouth. He then repeated the process on to her other breast and when he was done he began to move back up to Monica's face. He kissed her passionately. Monica found that he was distracted so she flipped them over again so she was on top. She began to kiss along his jaw and neck. She started to pull down his boxers to release his full length. once the boxers were off she sat up and look at his full length.**_

"_**Whoa" she said surprised at its length. It was about seven inches.**_

"_**Big right" he said**_

"_**I've seen bigger" she teased**_

_**He just grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and began to kiss her passionately. Her hands moved down to his erect member and began to stroke his shaft with her right hand. She used her left had to cup his balls. Zuko broke the kiss and threw his head back on the pillow and moaned so loud Monica had to stop what she was doing and put her hand over his mouth. Once she was sure he was calmed down she continued on what she was doing and planted feather kisses along his face. Zuko thought he was in heaven right there and then. The feeling of her hand pumping his shaft, her body pressed against his her soft kisses all over him. He snapped out of his thoughts when she began to plant kisses on his scar, no one ever touched his scar, but somehow when Monica touched it, it felt… right. She began to kiss him again and so he flipped them over again so he was on top and began to take of her panties. When he took them off he chucked them like the rest of their clothes and began to spread Monica's legs.**_

"_**Do you have a condom?" he murmured against her lips**_

"_**Mhhmm" she replied and reached for her black skinny jeans. She dug into her back pocket and pulled out a fresh packet of condoms.**_

"_**How come it's in your trousers?" he asked wondering if it was there in school.**_

"_**When we were coming up I snatched it out of my bag" she replied. He just nodded and put the condom on his shaft.**_

_**He got back on top of Monica and began to work his fingers in and out of Monica's wet pussy.**_

_**She moaned and arched her back in pleasure. Once he was sure she was wet enough he positioned himself between Monica's legs and entered her. The both moaned in pleasure of the feeling of being inside each other. Zuko began to move in and out of Monica and she rocked her hips against his and they were both in sync with their movements. Zuko wrapped Monica's legs around his hips for more access and began to pound into Monica.**_

"_**Mhhhhmmm, faster" she moaned. Zuko happily obliged and pounded faster and faster into Monica's hot wetness. **_

_**He angled himself differently and hit a spot in Monica that made her scream him same. Oh god he was going to come but first he wanted to make sure that Monica did first. He went faster and faster until Monica moaned out in pleasure and felt her release zuko then came after her but into his condom. Zuko pulled himself out of her and collapsed on top of her and they both fell asleep in each other's arms**_

_**With the gang**_

"_**Guys do you think they're having fun" Sokka asked and just then they heard Monica and zuko scream each other's name.**_

"_**Yeah I think they're having a lot of fun" toph said with a devious smirk on her face. And everyone started laughing.**_

(Present) normal pov

"So yeah… the end" zuko finished.

"Ok so basically you were drunk enough to dare me to have sex with you and I was drunk enough to accept, well that clearly explains the hangover" Monica stated as zuko laughed. "Oh shit, we got school"

"No we don't, the teacher are on strike so yeah no school" zuko stated as he continued to stroke Monica's hair.

"That's good" she said as she closed her eyes and snuggled up close to zuko and fell asleep.

Zuko continued stroking her hair and just simply stared at the beautiful girl snuggled up next to him. _**Wow I knew I was lucky, but I never knew I was this lucky**_ he thought to himself. He fell asleep a couple minutes later with Monica snuggled up close to him and his arm around her waist.

Zuko's pov

I woke up at noon and found Monica still asleep next to me. _**She's so beautiful**__. _He moved a strand of hair out of Monica's face and started to stroke her cheek softly. Her big brown eyes started to flutter open and stared into mine and I was unable to break the gaze.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hey" I said back

"Well I guess that proves I'm not a virgin" she stated smugly

"I didn't really get it, maybe you'll have to explain it again" he said with a cheeky smile on my face and began to kiss her neck and collar bone.

She started to giggle and I laid on my back. Monica put her head on my chest and started tracing circles on my torso. _**This couldn't get any better**_.

"Monica" I said

"Yeah zuko" she replied

"Does this mean were together" I asked not really sure if it was just a one night thing.

"Do you want us to be together? And be truthful" she questioned

"Yeah, do you?" I asked

"Yup" she said

"Well then I guess you're my girlfriend" I said

She looked up at me, smiled and said "I guess I am" and so I kissed her full on the lips._** It just did.**_


	7. Chapter 7 an

Chapter 7 authors note

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that I'm putting this story on hold because I want to finish my other ones. Don't worry I will finish this story, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm putting this story on hold. I hope you guys like it so far, but I would like some more reviews pleeaassee!**


End file.
